


Overweight Overlord

by EyeBeast



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: BBW, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fat - Freeform, Lactation, Pregnancy, Weight Gain, female - Freeform, wg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeBeast/pseuds/EyeBeast
Summary: On the eve of the shutdown of the online game, Yggdrasil the last remaining member of the Ainz Ooal Gown guild decides to have fun with one of the NPCs. The difference being, instead of Momonga, a mischievous player by the name of Lucifer decides to impose his desires onto Albedo, not fully knowing what he's about to be thrown into. This is a commission for Lord-OZ (https://www.deviantart.com/lord-oz).
Relationships: Albedo (Overlord - Maruyama Kugane)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	1. Where One Game Ends, Another Begins

In the prestigious throne room of the infamous Great Tomb of Nazarick,, two of remaining members of the Ainz Ooal Gown guild sat and reminisced about past adventures. One was a common sight for the guild made up of grotesques, Momonga. For his final day in the game, he had dressed his skeletal form in the highest ranked gear he could equip. His daunting visage and glowing red eyes, did little to dissuade his friendly attitude towards sharing the last few minutes that Yggdrasil was online with a fellow member.

Momonga’s companion was an unorthodox member of the guild. Forgoing the usual terrifying features of the grotesques, the player known as Lucifer had chosen the more deceitful appearance of a seraphim. At a first glance, Lucifer was a normal human, albeit one of otherworldly beauty. Fluffy blonde hair hung down the back of his regal white robes, with a pair of feathery, angelic wings coming from both sides of his scalp. The gentle lines of his face and his shimmering blue eyes were all part of his façade, hiding who he really was on the inside. His fellow guild mates knew of his strange tendencies, but none could say that he didn’t fit in with his mischievous nature and cunning.

Momonga and Lucifer had been the last two active members of the guild and probably the last players online before the game shutdown. Taking up chairs in the throne room, they took what precious moments they had left to recount stories about old adventures. Mostly discussing all the times Lucifer decided to mess with them just for the fun of it.

“You have to admit, it was in character,” Lucifer said, his ever present devilish smile on his face.

“True,” Momonga replied, putting a bony hand to his chin. “However, that didn’t mean we weren’t going to punish you for taking all the drops.”

Lucifer shrugged. “I gave it all back…eventually.”

The pair shared a laugh, that was interrupted by the sound of an alarm. With an exasperated sigh, Momonga pulled up his player screen and confirmed the time. “Thank you for joining me tonight, but I have to log off.”

“Do you really have to go?”

“Unfortunately yes,” Momonga replied, lifting himself out of his seat. “I have work early in the morning.”

“Shame you can’t stay until they shut off the game,” Lucifer said, following Momonga towards the entrance, “but thanks for keeping me company.”

“Same to you, old friend. We’ll meet up again some other time I’m sure.”

“Count on it.”

Waving goodbye, Momonga signed out for the final time. Left completely by himself, Lucifer stowed away the temporary chairs and took his place on the throne. Without the hustle and bustle of the guild’s former hay days, he found the large room all the more lonesome. Lounging in the throne, he began thinking back to all the friends and memories had made along the way. Even if they did scorn him for his less than savory activities, they always accepted him for who he was. As he reminisced about the various tricks he had played on his fellow players, a lingering thought stuck in his mind. It was something he had always wanted to do, but never did for fear of earning the wrath of the entire guild. Considering he was the last one around, he figured it couldn’t hurt to have just a little more mischief.

Bringing up a list of the guild’s NPCs, he found the one he was looking for in an instant. The one he chose was the one of the strongest creations, but it wasn’t power he was looking for. As he made the command to summon her to the throne room, the only thing he was concerned with was getting a chance to play around with one of the more impressive creatures the guild had created.

A beam of bright light shined in the center of the room as she appeared. In direct opposition of Lucifer’s angelic looks, her silky, long black hair was pierced by a pair of ivory horns. A white dress adorned with golden trim showed off her perfect figure, while leaving enough openings for anyone to see her flawless, pale skin. Upon inputting a command, Lucifer made her approach the throne, the black, feathery wings on her waist shaking with each step. Upon reaching him, she performed a bowing animation that let him get a glimpse of her stunning, golden irises.

“Just as beautiful as the day Tabula made you,” Lucifer commented as he looked her over. As expected, she didn’t respond. He couldn’t blame her considering she was just an NPC meant to guard the Tomb in-case of invaders. At the very least, that meant what he was about to do didn’t matter anymore.

Pulling up Albedo’s character screen, he scrolled to her description. Skimming through her background he was impressed at just how much work had gone into creating her. However, he didn’t particularly agree with certain aspects, taking the opportunity to modify and add things to make her more appealing to him. Of course it was all just fantasy, but the very act of assuming such things for a creature like her was enough to get his blood boiling. Reaching the end, he shook his head as he read the line, “Incidentally, she is a slut.” With a flick of his wrist, he scratched it out and wrote instead, “She is in love with Lucifer.”

Sitting back in the throne, Lucifer looked over his work with malicious pride. It was a description fitting of his darker tendencies, that would surely get him thrown out of the guild if Tabula ever got a hold of him. Watching the last few seconds tick towards the midnight shut down, he almost wished that the other players were around to catch him in the act. Even if was just to see him for one last time. With one second left on the clock, Lucifer closed his eyes and waited to see what happened.

As soon as Lucifer heard his alarm hit midnight, he opened his eyes expecting to see that he had been booted out of the game. However, he found himself still sitting in the middle of the throne room. The odd sight came with a sensation that should not have existed in the game, the long forbidden in the realm of VR games sense of smell. And yet, he could pick up multiple different scents drifting through the elaborate room. Most overpowering being the sweet smell coming from Albedo standing just a few feet away.

“Lord Lucifer, is everything alright?” she asked, only adding to his confusion.

“Um, yes,” he replied, stretching out his fingers. The more he shuffled around his body, the more it sunk in that he had actually become his game character. Everything felt so real, made all the more evident by Albedo acting like a living thing rather than just a program. The thought brushed aside his confusion, as his mind came up with a solution to his questions.

“Albedo?”

“Yes my lord,” she dutifully responded.

“Come closer.”

A warm smile spread across her face. “Of course.”

Following his orders, Albedo stepped close enough for him to hear her short, excited breaths. Overlooking the expression of adoration in her eyes, he reached forward to grasp at her chest. Her boobs certainly felt real enough as he jostled them around, also confirming that the restrictions that had been in place to stop such interactions were no longer in effect. Continuing to poke and prod at her breasts, he finally noticed the sounds of pleasure emanating from her. Adopting a sinister grin proper to his character, he decided to push it further.

Grabbing Albedo by the waist, he pulled her onto the throne. Using his newly acquired supernatural strength, he lifted her up onto his lap with ease. Diving his head between her breasts, he let his fingers further explore her curves. He let himself fully enjoy the sensation, feeling up her shapely rear, soft skin, and enjoying the sweet smell clinging to her body. The acts cemented in his mind that this was his new reality. This came alongside Albedo’s constant squeaks and moans encouraging him to continue.

Picking his head up, he pressed against her wanting lips with his. Albedo wrapped her arms around his back, seemingly never wanting the embrace to end. Each sound she made was in an effort to fully express how much she loved being so close to him. That made it all he more demoralizing as his passionate groping waned as he slid his fingers across her navel.

As Lucifer pulled his lips away from her, she stared at him with longing eyes. “Master, why did you stop? Am I not pleasing to you?”

“You are beautiful, but I find you still lacking in certain areas,” he said, lifting her off of his lap and gently setting her down.

“Lord Lucifer, please,” she said, prostrating herself before him, “there must be something I can do.”

He let a wicked grin creep across his face. “Your loyalty is well known. I believe you will be true to your word.” Getting up from the throne, he grasped her chin and gently lifted her head up to look directly into his devilish eyes. “There is a way for you to become my ideal partner. Only if you follow my very specific instructions.”

“Whatever you wish, my lord,” she replied, letting every part of Lucifer’s orders sink into her very being.


	2. The First Taste

“Onto current events,” Demiurge said, adjusting his glasses. “Let us go over the numbers for the standing army of golems in our employ.”

“Proceed,” Lucifer replied, no longer pretending to show much, if any interest in the bi-spectacled demon’s daily reports.

After a week of being trapped inside of Yggdrasil, the initial wonder and excitement had begun to waver. Sure, it never ceased to amaze him how the guild members’ creations had gained the ability to act and think on their own. However, that meant it was their own choice to stick him with the role of leading the Tomb of Nazarick in the absence of the other guild members. This prevented him from actually enjoying his position as the leader, stuck planning out the tomb’s activities and having Demiurge droll on about numbers and statistics. The only saving grace were the few moments he was able to sneak away to see how his real goal was progressing.

“…and we should be able to finish our survey of Carne village within the next few days.” Looking up from his notes, Demiurge adjusted his glasses. “Is everything to your liking, Lord Lucifer?”

“Yeah, yeah,” he unenthusiastically replied.

“Is something troubling you? If you find our work displeasing, just say the word and I will rectify the problem.”

“No, no, you’re doing a fine job,” Lucifer answered, straightening his posture. “My mind is just elsewhere today.”

Demiurge’s eyes gleamed. “I take it has something to do with Albedo?”

Lucifer replied with a smirk. “What makes you say that?”

“I’ve noticed her indulging in certain…eccentricities lately that are quite unbecoming of the tomb’s main defender. What exactly have you ordered her to do?”

“Ordered? Who’s to say she isn’t doing this of her own free will.”

Demiurge, let out a small snicker. “Come now my lord, I know better. Albedo isn’t the type of person to shirk her responsibilities unless ordered to.”

Lucifer threw up his hands in defeat. “Nothing escapes you. Is it a problem?”

“Of course not, we are yours to do with as you please. However, you might want to consider your options. Especially since she’s due to arrive at any-“

A knock was heard on the door. Recognizing the pattern, Lucifer’s interest peaked. “You may enter,” he announced.

The door to the throne slowly creaked open. Walking down the carpet towards Lucifer, Albedo did her best to show off how much she had changed over the course of the month. The first thing that stood out was her rounded potbelly that bulged out the front of her dress. Her extra weight extended to her chest, her larger breasts sucking up most of the fabric around her torso. Each step she took jiggled her curvier rear, her plump butt cheeks shaking alongside her wings. Most noticeable of all, at least for Lucifer, was that her rounder face was completely transfixed on him.

“I see you have been following my instructions to the letter,” Lucifer said, watching Albedo’s stomach jiggle as she got down on one knee.

“Yes, my lord,” she replied. “I’ve been stuffing myself to my limits at each meal. I even enlisted the aid of the Pleiades to force feed me when I felt too weak to move on my own.”

“To say your efforts please me is an understatement.”

“I’m glad you feel that way, but…” she trailed off, unable to make eye contact with him.

“What is it Albedo? I am your master, there is no need to hide anything from me.”

“As much as I have enjoyed the food and revel in fulfilling your wishes, I’ve been dealing with some strange cravings.”

“What kind of cravings?”

“That’s the problem, my lord. I don’t know exactly what my body yearns for, only that it has something to do with you.”

Scratching his chin, Lucifer pondered her words. Thinking back to the various edits he had made to her character description, the gears finally turned in his head. “Demiurge.”

“Yes?”

“I’m going to have to postpone our daily review. I need to have a private meeting with Albedo. I’ll call you back in when I’m ready.”

“As you wish,” he replied, bowing before he teleported out of the room.

Going over various detection spells to confirm they were alone, Lucifer turned his attention back to Albedo. “Come over here. I wish to test a theory.”

Getting up from the ground, Albedo did as she was told and approached the throne. Reaching out to her, Lucifer felt up her chubby form, enjoying each and every pound that had been added onto her frame. It was the perfect thing to get him going, knowing it was all because of her undying love for him.

“You said you’ve been craving something,” he said, gliding his finger across her belly button, “I think I may have an idea what it is.”

“Whatever it is my lord, I am willing to try.”

Lucifer guided Albedo down onto her knees. Stopping her so her head was level with his waist, he pushed open his robes. Albedo’s eyes went wide as she beheld his erect member, tracing over his shape and girth with intricate detail. The reaction was just what he was hoping for.

“I think you know what to do now,” Lucifer said, spreading his legs out to allow her full access to his manhood.

“Y-yes, master, I understand,” Albedo replied, her voice sounding shaky. “But…I don’t know how good of a job I can do. This will be my first time.”

Lucifer paused in disbelief. Albedo was supposed to be a succubus, not some pure maiden. He then recalled what he had to delete her promiscuity to make room for her unconditional love. It only now dawned on him that it meant changing a major part of her backstory.

“It’s alright,” he said, putting his hand against her cheek. “Just try your best. I trust you’ll do a job befitting of your title.”

Grasping Lucifer’s hand, Albedo’s anxiousness was replaced with a small smile. “Yes, my master.”

Slipping his hand away from her cheek, he watched her wrap her lips around the tip of his cock. Holding onto his thighs, she proceeded to move her head further down his shaft. Pulling back up, she let go of his member with a wet pop. Glancing at Lucifer for direction, he simply nodded his head for to continue.

Swallowing up his dick again, she started moving her head back and forth. Getting into a vague rhythm, she increased her speed, her grasp on his legs tightening as she went faster and faster. Her tongue and mouth movements were erratic, owing to her inexperience. However, her unorthodox technique still did the job of pleasuring him.

Feeling like he was at his limit, Lucifer grabbed the back of her head and held her in place. Releasing his load inside of her mouth, he heard her swallow his load. Only after he had completely finished did he see fit to let go. Even then, she still remained where she was to clean up his manhood, not stopping until she had licked up every last drop.

“Well?” he asked. “Did that satisfy your craving?”

Albedo licked her lips, her eyes filled with an otherworldly desire. “Yes and it was all so…delicious.”

“Then would you like some more?”

“Of course,” she said, lowering her head down, only for Lucifer to hold her back.

“I appreciate your enthusiasm, but that’s not what I meant. There is another way to experience my seed. One which will be for the betterment of the Great Tomb.”

Albedo paused for a moment in thought. As soon as she realized what he meant, she couldn’t stop herself from leaping up and embracing him. “Oh master, I thought this day would never come.”

“Now, now,” he said, keeping her at bay, “you need to save your energy. Take off your clothes and we can begin in earnest.”

Climbing off of his lap, Albedo began to undress. Her initial rush was hampered by the sound of her undersized garment getting torn in the process. Forcing herself to remain calm, she carefully shuffled her chubby form out of her attire. Folding up her clothes and setting them aside, she made sure to sway around her body to retain his interest. Crawling back onto his lap, she let her breast and belly slide against his torso.

“By your command, my lord.”

“You may begin when ready,” he replied, gently grasping her hand. “And you can just call me Lucifer when we’re in private.”

“As you wish…Lucifer,” she announced, like she was committing a grievous sin.

Holding onto Lucifer’s shoulders for balance, Albedo slowly slid his cock inside of her womanhood. The mere act of insertion was enough to bring out a small moan from her lips. Letting her settle into a comfortable position, Lucifer placed his hands around her broad waist for support. Sinking his fingers into her bubble butt, he nodded his head for her to begin.

Albedo’s movement proved just as haphazard as her blow job. Still, her jiggling hips were enough to satisfy their needs. Each penetration shook her fattened assets, letting Lucifer revel in her corruption. Upping her speed, Albedo found herself overcome with pleasure, being thrown into a series of erotic moans. One final thrust from Lucifer himself brought them to their release, allowing his seed to fill her womanhood. Exhausted from the effort, she fell into his waiting arms. As the couple reveled in their post-sex bliss, they notice a line of symbols spread across Albedo’s belly.

“What is this my lord-I mean, Lucifer?”

Talking Albedo by the chin, he looked her straight in the eyes. “The start of something wonderful,” he said, leaning forward to seal their new relationship with a kiss.


	3. The Feast

Storming down the corridor to the feast hall, Shaltear was fuming with anger. The petite vampire’s frustration had been building over the past four months. During that time, she had to watch Lord Lucifer delegate of his duties just to be with the one person in the Great Tomb she hated the most. Not helping matters, that same person was standing at the entrance to the feasting hall.

Albedo’s once slim figure had been completely swallowed up by her fattened up form. Her hourglass shape had given way to an unmistakable pear-like figure, attributed to her wide hips and rear being large enough to take up an entire doorway. The midsection of her dressed had been purposefully cut out to allow her gut to hang out freely, showing off the demonic markings around her belly button. Each doughy, fat roll of the over 400-pound gut was impressive itself, but it wasn’t what Shaltear was most frustrated with. Baring her fangs, the vampire set her sights on the engorged pair of breasts trying to break free from confines of Albedo’s dress. The succubus’s chest had always been infuriatingly larger than hers, but no more was the divide more apparent now with the fabric thinly stretched over the melon-like tits, with her plump nipples peeking through.

Upon hearing Shaltear clench her fingers tight, Albedo turned to show a smug grin upon her chubby face. “Hello Shaltear,” she said, faking a friendly tone. “What brings you to the dining hall?”

“Nothing, I was just taking a walk and wounded up here.”

Albedo let out a small chuckle. “That’s the worst lie I’ve ever heard. I know how you’ve been pining after Lord Lucifer. Does it hurt knowing how much more he adores me than you?”

“Like someone could ever love a woman with a gorilla face like yours,” she pouted back.

Albedo’s smile faltered to be replaced with a face of complete disdain. “That’s pretty big talk for someone with such a small chest.”

“At least I know how to control myself. I don’t waste my time fattening myself into some kind of pig that eats anything put in front of her.”

Their killing intent on full display, the two ladies were mere moments away from tearing each other apart. The battle was stopped by Lucifer peeking his head outside of the door. “Albedo you can come now. Everything is ready.”

Upon seeing her beloved, Albedo’s mood drastically improved. “I’d be happy to,” she said, turning to him.

Waddling her way towards the door, she made it a point to bump her sizable hips into Shaltear. Watching her rival get knocked down to the floor, made a chuckle pierce through her haggard breathing as she entered the dining room. Closing the door behind her, she made sure to shoot one last nasty glance at the distraught vampire.

Albedo’s eyes lit up as she beheld the feast awaiting her inside. The dining table was overflowing the best food the kitchens could create. Everything from succulent meat to sinfully sweet pastries made for a banquet fit for eight guests. However, she knew what Lucifer’s true intentions were, evidenced by the single chair at the head of the table.

“Right this way,” Lucifer said, taking her hand in his. The short walk over to the table was enough to make her huff and puff from the exertion. He had restricted her from doing any serious exercise for fear of losing a single pound. This left her heavy state unable to move more than a few feet before tiring out. By the time they reached the table, he could tell she was about ready to collapse.

Sitting her down, he relished in the sound of the wood creaking beneath her hefty frame. Both of them had come to appreciate the results of her constant feeding sessions. It was a culmination of Lucifer’s lust and adoration towards getting her bigger and helping her along with his ultimate goal. However, there was still much work to be done.

Grabbing a loaf of bread from the table, Lucifer held it up to Albedo’s mouth. She dutifully responded by chowing down on the loaf as fast as her mouth could move. Left with crumbs drizzled across her torso, she opened her mouth again to let him shove a turkey leg inside. Albedo took everything that he put in front of her, having trained to keep up with Lucifer’s feeding tendencies. Even still, her speed slowed as she neared the end, her body nearing its limits. The only thing that got her through the ordeal was Lucifer’s words of encouragement and the look in his eyes as he gazed upon her bountiful flesh. Finishing her feast with an entire chocolate cake, she leaned back in her chair, letting Lucifer rub her overstuffed tummy.

“How was the food?” Lucifer asked.

“Excellent as always, my lord” she replied.

Lucifer let out an annoyed sigh. “I told you, just call me Lucifer during our sessions.”

“I apologize, mast-I mean, Lucifer. Is my growth satisfactory?”

“Hmmm, maybe. Let me take a closer look.”

Pulling Albedo’s chair back, Lucifer leaned against her form. His fingers explored every bit of her overstuffed body. Gliding his hand along her belly and plump rear, he still couldn’t believe that his plan was actually working. In return, Albedo was sure to let out little noises as he felt her up, clearly enjoying the attention.

As Lucifer’s fingers grazed against her chest, he lingered for a moment. Pulling down the fabric cradling her breasts, he proceeded to get a more in-depth look at the engorged mammaries. Flicking his thumbs against her darkened nipples, made her moan and piqued his interest further. Spotting small white drops leak from her teats, he pressed closer to confirm his suspicions. Eyes mere inches from her areolae, he was forced to stop as the chair holding up their weight finally collapsed.

Splayed out on the ground, the two of the were no worse for wear thanks to Albedo’s extra padding. Lying on top of her, Lucifer was able to spread himself out on her body, feeling like he could sink into her plush form. His excitement grew as his hands tweaked her nipples to bring out more of the white liquid. Burying his head between her bosom, he hid his mischievous smile.

“Are you alright?” Albedo asked, not in any hurry to get him off.

“More than alright,” he replied, extracting himself from between her boobs. Holding up his finger he smiled at the white droplet clinging to it. “Everything is going just as I had hoped. However, there is definitely room for improvement. Are you ready to continue?”

“Yes, my lo-I mean, Lucifer,” she responded, acting as giddy as a school girl for getting to say his name so casually.

Rolling off of Albedo, Lucifer helped her back onto her feet. Aiding her in tearing apart what remained of her clothing, he led her over to the table. Pushing aside the piles of empty dishes, Albedo leaned against the table with her chunky rear on display. Removing his pants, Lucifer slid his erect member between her plump butt cheeks. Placing the tip at the entrance of her womanhood, he stood there just appreciating the moment. Sinking his fingers into her thick thighs, he reveled in her growing desire to be filled with his seed.

Plunging his cock inside, sent ripples through her flabby form. Taking hold of her waist, he let his desire take hold of him as he penetrated her over and over again. Each thrust brought forth more of Albedo’s moans, the feeling having not lost its appeal despite their numerous times together. However, it showed that Lucifer’s own hunger for pleasure had grown alongside her own.  
“I need to see what you can really do,” he said, stopping to appreciate the leftover jiggles taking over her flab. “I’m going to give you the roughest work out of your life.”

“Please Lucifer,” she replied, clenching the tablecloth. “Fuck me as hard as you can. Show your lowly servant that she is worthy of your pleasure.”

Lucifer let his fingers into her ass cheeks to keep her stable. Resuming his thrusts, he went hard and fast, treating her plump rear as sacks of meat to be pounded over and over again. To coincide with the sound of her fat body slamming against the table, Albedo was a lit with ecstatic cries of ecstasy. When he finally released, it was a call for Albedo to finally give into her desires. Letting out an echoing cry of ecstasy, she shook as Lucifer’s seed filled her womanhood.  
“D-did that please you?” Albedo asked, still lost in her post-orgasm euphoria.

Removing himself from her, Lucifer came to her front to kiss her forehead. “You did a wonderful job,” he answered, cradling her chins in his hand. “Get up, I want to take another look at you.”

Using Lucifer to stabilize herself, Albedo attempted to stand up. Wobbling back on her feet, the two of them marveled at the white puddle where her breasts were pressed against the table. Crouching down, Lucifer placed his head against her stomach. Among her expanse of fat rolls, he heard something squirming around. A light bump against his temple, made a smile appear on his face. Rising back up, Lucifer embraced Albedo and locked their lips together. Things were going along just as planned.


	4. A Dark Ruler's Bright Future

Taking heavy strides down the hall, the massive, ice bug demon, Cocytus stopped in front of Lucifer’s bedroom. Stopping to clear his throat, he knocked on the door. “LORD LUCIFER. MAY I SPEAK TO YOU FOR A MOMENT?”

Creaking open the door by just a sliver, Lucifer peeked his head out. “What is it Cocytus? I’m very busy.”

“APOLOGIES MY LORD. I HAVE COME TO GIVE YOU AN UPDATE ON THE INVASION. OUR FORCES HAVE GATHERED AROUND THE CAPITAL CITY OF THE RE-ESTIZE KINGDOM.”

“Any problems?”

“NO, WE ARE SUSPECTED TO WIN WITHOUT ANY DIFFICULTY.”

“Then I trust you to finish the job.”

“OF COURSE, LORD LUCIFER.”

“Don’t let me down,” he called out, slinking back into his room as he watched Cocytus bow to him.

Closing the door tightly behind him, Lucifer allowed himself to relax. In the privacy of his own room, he had no qualms about strolling about naked. The moment allowed him to appreciate the otherworldly attractiveness of his seraphim nature. Free from the constraints of his robes, he let the eight, feathery wings on his back stretch out. A soft, adoring sigh accompanied the sight of his posing, bringing a satisfied smirk to his face. Fully loosened up, he approached his king-sized bed and the person laying in the center of it.

Albedo was almost unrecognizable from whom she once was. Eight months of following Lucifer’s instructions had fattened her up enough to take up the majority of the bed. Even then, her wide, child-bearing hips still left parts of her chunky butt cheeks hanging off of the side. Lacking form of clothing to fit her, she was content to lay their naked with her udder-like breasts on display. Freely resting on her belly, Lucifer made note of the droplet that seemed from her darkened nipples. The bed creaked and moaned as she adjusted her position, the mattress straining to support the weight of her nearly 1000-pound form. Her days of fighting alongside the other members of the tomb were long past, her wings far too small to get her log-like arms and legs more than a few feet off the ground. While most of her girth could be attributed to her daily feedings, there was something more to it, evidenced by the demonic marking surrounding her protruding belly button.

Climbing up onto the bed, Lucifer embraced what he could of her horse-sized gut. Running his fingers along it, he was amazed that all of her weight was contained in such a taut sphere. His touch brought about dozens of kicks and bumps from within. He couldn’t contain his smile as she looked up to meet Albedo’s chubby face.

“Any day now, correct?”

“Yes,” she replied, warmly running her plump fingers along her sides. “They should be coming within the next month. All eight of them.”

Climbing up her stomach, Lucifer sat down with his eyes set on her engorged bosom. “Then let me make sure you’re ready.”  
Keeping his wings wrapped around her shoulders for support, he did a thorough examination of her tits. Running his fingers along her plump nipples, he was able coerce out droplets of milk. Wrapping his lips around one of the leaking teats, he sampled her exquisite taste. Hearing the moans echo from her mouth, he was quick to let his free wings and hand grope everything within reach. By the time he moved onto the second breast, he could already feel her lust rising through the shivers going through her obese form.

“L-Lucifer,” Albedo stuttered out, close to her breaking point, “may we please…please…”

Lucifer lifted himself up from her chest to reach her face. Cradling her double chin, he pressed their lips together to intertwine their tongues. It was an act of pure compassion, both of them celebrating the time they had spent over the course of his time stuck in Yggrdrasil. The kiss carried with it a desire for them to never leave each other’s side. Furthermore, it was a way to convey the rising lust inside of them.

Lucifer pulled away and ran his fingers along her cheek. “Yes, I will allow you to join with me again. However, you must be on top and I want you giving it your all. Work up a sweat and show me every ounce of flesh we have cultivated together.”

“Of course, my love,” she replied, grasping his hand for a moment before he climbed off of her.

Settling himself on what little remained on the bed, Lucifer watched Albedo heave her body up. Moving at a glacial speed, she shuffled herself across the mattress until she was hovering over his groin. Slowly lowering herself down, she used her familiarity with his body to precisely line everything up. Feeling the tip of his member graze the lips of her well used pussy, she took the final plunge to let him enter inside.

The air was instantly pushed out of Lucifer’s lungs as the entirety of Albedo’s weight smothered most of him. His supernatural strength was the only thing that kept any of his bones from breaking as she settled down on him. Despite the massive strain she put on him, he enjoyed every second underneath her obese form.

“Such magnificent size,” he said, reaching out to grope what he could of her belly. “I must experience everything your form can give. Show me what you have learned.”

Taking Lucifer’s orders, Albedo began to gyrate her sizable hips. Slamming her body down on Lucifer, she let his cock penetrate deep inside of her with each thrust. Using his arms and wings for stability, he grabbed what he could of her body to keep her on the right path to their eventual release. Increasing her speed, Albedo threatened to destroy the bed with her rigorous movement. It was all in service of showing her complete adoration for Lucifer, wanting them to achieve new levels of pleasure together. Her efforts came to a head as she felt his seed fill her womanhood. Fulfilling her duty as his loving partner, she finally allowed herself to orgasm in sync with her beloved.

Exhausted from the effort, Albedo slumped backwards just enough to allow Lucifer to slip out. Resting against the wall, she watched Lucifer ascend her torso again to plant a kiss on her cheek.

“You’ve developed far better than I could have ever hoped,” he said, running his fingers through her hair.

“Everything I do, is in service of you,” she replied. “I doubt I can be much of warrior now, but my body is perfectly suited for your needs. I hope you see me as deserving as being your lasting partner and mother to your brood.”

Giving her one last kiss on the cheek, he slid down her form to press his head against her stomach. “I wish that you reserve some of that adoration for our children. For both these and all of the future ones I wish to have with you.”

“Of course. I will love each and every one of them, with as much care and attention as possible.”

Lucifer crawled up her form again, letting himself fall between her breasts. Treating her as a replacement bed, he let out a relaxed sigh and looked up to her. “I knew that would be your answer, but I’m still glad to hear it. Especially considering they will take my place when I’m gone.”

“That won’t be anytime soon right?” Albedo asked, leaning forward to show off her worried expression.

“Of course not,” he replied, embracing what he could of her form. “They will simply be the ones to inherit our great kingdom that spans nations. A kingdom that will fly high the flag of Ainz Ooal Gown.”


End file.
